Daydream Believers
by Le Glace
Summary: They began with a dollar and one to spend, but how much do they really need? Two daydream believers and their struggle to get through life, no matter what it threw at them.


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: blahblahblah...J.K. Rowling owns everything...blahblahblah...I don't own anything...blahblahblah...  
  
A/N: first than anything I would like to thank my dear friend Monica for liking my stories and for encouraging me to do this series. Thanx girl, you know how much it means for me.  
  
"You once thought of me as a white knight on a steed  
Now you know how happy I can be  
Oh, and our good time starts and ends  
With a dollar one to spend  
But how much baby do we really need?"  
-From "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees-  
  
Chapter one: Ride the Peace train  
  
A young man of 17 walked up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He stood there, clearing his bright red bangs out of his eyes so he could see well. He was tall and thin and his pale face was covered with freckles. His hands searched the pockets of his worn jeans until he found a small pin. He pinned it on his equally worn leather vest. After pulling down his tidied shirt, he grabbed the trolley in which he was carrying a large trunk and pushed it toward the barrier. Just as he got across he bumped into a blonde young man about his age. While the redhead was the living image of counterculture, this guy was the image of culture. His blond hair reached to his shoulders and it was perfectly combed into a pony tail (unlike the redhead's long hair which was free of any bindings), he wore black trouser (new by the way) with a grey dress shirt and a black polyester suit. The blond got up and began to dust of his suit.  
  
"Better watch out were you are walking Weasley!"  
  
"I wasn't the one that stopped in the middle of the way."  
  
"Shut up Weasley!"  
  
"Ah, careful Lucius, you shouldn't talk like that to the Head boy" he said pointing at the pin in his vest "you might get a detention."  
  
Lucius threw him a look of deep loathing and walked toward a blond girl much like him. Both turned to stare at him, as if trying to make him feel miserable, but he just smiled at them.  
  
"Arthur!" Arthur didn't have time to turn around since he was almost tackled by a girl his same age" I missed you so much!!!"  
  
"Milady...Lady...need...air..." he said faking long gasp for air, while trying to hold back laughter. Milady was Arthur's best friend and they hadn't seen each other in almost all summer, so in a way he didn't want to let go either. On the other hand, her numerous bracelets and necklaces were digging in his skin. She let go of him, pulling her Rolling Stone t-shirt and her worn jeans to place then proceeded to fix up her shoulder length, dark, curly hair a bit. She grabbed her trolley, making sure no one might take it.  
  
"You're no fun." She said" let me see how you look."  
  
"It's just a pin." He told her, his ears going a bit red.  
  
"Excuse me, that is not just a pin; it's THE pin, it the pin that means that you have total control over Malfoy and his evil minions."  
  
"He has minions?" Arthur almost burst of laughing again.  
  
"What, now you have no sense of humour." Her smile suddenly faded. Arthur turned around and saw Lucius calling her." I got to go."  
  
"May I ask why you spend you summer with them?"  
  
"It's complicated ok, besides I haven't been with them all my summers." she looked sternly at him. Arthur smiled weakly. "I'll see you in school." And with this she left to talk to Lucius, pulling the trolley with her.  
  
Arthur knew what she was talking about. When he was ten years old, his older brother Charles took him on a trip to the United States. Charles's wife, Donna, was from the U.S. and they had met at a Quiditch match. As if the fact that she lived halfway around the world wasn't enough, she was also muggle-born. Arthur liked her from the moment he met her. When he first went to visit her with his brother in 1964, to a placed called San Francisco, the young boys obsession with muggles grew when he saw the Haight-Ashbury district and the people who lived there. Arthur, who was already pretty much of a free thinker thanks to his brother, now also had the muggle influence. When he got to Hogwarts and met his friends he had gotten them into it to. What Milady was reminding him was the summer of their fifth year, when Charles had taken them all to a small concert, a little thing called Woodstock. He could never understand how she hanged around with people she hated so much.  
  
Arthur located a car in front and decided to save it. He opened the door and climbed in, proceeding then to pull in his trunk. Just as he was about to call from help he heard someone call him.  
  
"Need a hand Artie?"  
  
Arthur looked up. In front of him was a boy his same age. This one was wearing a t-shirt dyed in red, yellow and green with black jeans; his hair in dreads reaching to his shoulders. Behind it was a small smile, waiting for an answer to his question. His hand was around the handles of one of the trolleys with his trunk and few other things in it.  
  
"When you offer someone your help JJ, it means you actually have to help the person."  
  
"Hey...your right...I forgot." His smile got even larger. Just at that moment another person walked up to them. The girl was also their age, with long wavy red hair, a few shades darker than Arthur, her Indian skirt and peasant blouse moving slightly. She also was pulling a trunk in one of the trolleys.  
  
"Wow, front row."  
  
"Of course Molly" said Arthur coming down from the train and standing next to her. "Only the very best for you." He was about to kiss her slightly when JJ interrupted.  
  
"You are going to make me sick. You guy's get mushier everyday!"  
  
"Oh come on Jason. It could be worse." Said Molly trying to cheer him up.  
  
"How could it be worst" he climbed to the train and began to pull up his trunk" With you guy's snogging every five minutes?!"  
  
"They could be snogging every minute." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Oh my, It's Jimmy Hendrix! Can I have your autograph?" Arthur said almost attacking the young man who had talked while Molly and JJ tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Kingsley." He said with a sad voice." Sorry, it's just that bandana and the stripped pants and shirt-"  
  
"I get it." Said Kingsley climbing to the train." Mind giving me some help?"  
  
"Sure Jimmy." Arthur helped Kingsley to pull up their trunks and then got Molly's one up.  
  
After a while the conductor called everybody to board. They all sat down in their compartment as the train began to move. Arthur sat next to the window looking out; Molly lay next to him, her head on his shoulders and her fingers playing with his hair. Jason sat on the opposite seat, his face buried in one of his books and Kingsley sat on the other corner reading a magazine. Just then the doors opened and Milady came in. She slumped between Jason and Kingsley.  
  
"Where were you?" asked jet when she sat down.  
  
"With Lucius and company. They have a new death eater."  
  
"Who?" asked Kingsley with interest.  
  
"Mordred, he was initiated last night it seems."  
  
"You know, I'm starting to believe Dumbledore was right. Maybe this "Dark lord" is going to take over." Said Jason worried.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he is just preparing for the worst, it's the best way to be prepared for anything."  
  
"Yeah Molly, but he always seems really worried as if he knows that the worst will happen. Every time I see him he is worst."  
  
"But why would he be worried Lady, let's begin by saying that if rumours are true, you-know-who fears Dumbledore." Kingsley said closing his magazine and giving his whole attention to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, and if rumours are true, he is getting stronger by the second, Dumbledore isn't worried about what will happen to him he is worried of what will happen to us, to the rest of the school, to the whole wizarding world."  
  
All of them agreed silently, knowing that instead of getting better, things seemed to be getting worse.  
  
A/N: Well this is a small chapter to begin with, just to introduce everyone. Next chapter will be better. Hope you all liked it. Yes there's a lot of pop culture reference but trust me, if you lived in the 60 you were bound to get influence, muggle or not. 


End file.
